An embodiment of the present invention relates to converting users' audio play selections to music video purchases, and more particularly, to jukeboxes with music video up-sell capabilities.
Jukeboxes having a plurality of songs available for selection and play are generally known. Jukeboxes typically operate upon input of currency and are installed in venues such as bars, restaurants, airports, shopping malls, video arcades, casinos or the like. Upon receipt of currency, a user is prompted to select one or more songs for play. Songs are played typically over a public speaker system installed in the venue of the jukebox. Originally, the music selections were provided on 45 rpm records that were played by an automated turntable in the jukebox. The vinyl records were eventually replaced by compact discs (CDs) and the turntable replaced by a CD player. More recently, jukeboxes have become computerized, capable of playing selections of music as MP3 files, streaming audio data sets, or the like.
In particular, jukeboxes are presently connected to networks and can receive digital audio files over Broadband connections, thereby reducing memory size requirements. Despite the network capabilities, current jukeboxes still have functional limitations that limit the information and experience that may be provided to a user. In particular, such jukeboxes are unable to up-sell video files corresponding to the selected audio files. This missed up-sell opportunity reduces per-venue and per-jukebox revenues.
It is desirable to provide a jukebox network that provides access to music video data to a plurality of jukeboxes, each of which may present offers to upgrade audio selections to video selections. It is further desirable to improve per-jukebox revenue by offering music video upgrades when such upgrades are available. It is also desirable to subscribe venues to music video subscription packages that allow patrons to select and/or purchase music video plays at a venue using mobile applications.